On My Own Two Feet
by rmbell811
Summary: Sixteen year old Autumn knows what it's like to go to bed hungry. Orphaned at a young age, Autumn lives with her boyfriend and his family. She works extra hard each day to supply for their needs. Now, Autumn is stuck in the 73rd Hunger Games and she needs to apply her skills at survival in district 7 to surviving the Hunger Games. Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up shivering. The fact I was cold did not surprise me. At all. I was a freeze baby. You could also probably blame my coldness on the thin blanket I had and the lack of warmth my house held, but that was the same for every citizen of district 7.  
>Except maybe the mayor. I heard he had heaters installed in his house. Imagine that! A machine that blows hot air into your house. It would probably be nice to have but I couldn't fathom the amount of electricity it would use. A machine like that would most definitely use up our ration of electricity and then some.<br>I got out of bed and started cooking breakfast. It was the same thing every morning: hot mush and watered down coffee. I'm not complaining though. I eat a feast compared to the majority of people.  
>ActualIy, I can't really complain about anything I have right now. I'm just so thankful. Maybe I should explain why.<p>

...

It was probably five years ago now, when I was eleven. It was a horrible winter, the coldest one any of us could remember.  
>Mama fell sick with a really bad cough. She tried to hide it at first and even succeeded. We didn't know for probably weeks that she was sick. When papa and I did find out, it was too late. We couldn't afford the medicines it would cost us to make her better.<br>The night she died was the coldest night of my whole life. I vividly remember sitting next to her small bed. She was covered in all our blankets, shaking uncontrollably, even though she burned to the touch. Eventually, the tremors stopped and I just sat there. It wasn't until our only candle, sitting on the bare nightstand, burned out that I moved.  
>"Scarlet Fever," someone called it. That confused me. I thought the Capitol said they eradicated that disease? How could it have killed my Mama? Obviously, I had been lied too. I lived the next two months in a daze, watching my baby brother Oliver get sick. Next it was my sister Fauna, then my dad.<br>I don't remember much after Fauna died. I vaguely remember Papa passing, but no funeral or service. I guess I blocked it all out, trying to burn every last image in my mind, like they burnt all my family's belongings. They wanted to kill this germ, but they also killed every tie I had to my family.  
>I was alone when Joey found me. I was sitting next to the smoldering remains of my house, crying. I didn't know where to go. Like I said, it was a rough winter and no one had time for a new orphan girl like me.<br>Joey took me to his house, where his family welcomed me with open arms. I started working two jobs, in addition to school. It wasn't because I was forced too, but I wanted to pay back this family in any way I could. The extra income I contributed made up for the extra mouth they needed to clothe and feed. As it was, I never let them put me before any of their own kids. I always made sure they got the new clothes and new shoes first. That their plate was filled before I took any food. The McAdams were more than willing to treat me as an equal, as their own child, but I wouldn't let them.  
>Overtime, I guess you could say that Joey and I became a couple. We never made it official, but there was no need to. Everyone who mattered knew. It was assumed by many that we would end up together. I never thought that far into the future. I learned the future was an unpredictable void that couldn't be trusted.<p>

...

A pair of arms snaked around me, scaring me out of my reverie. I jumped and let out a small squeak.  
>"Shh, Autumn, it's just me," Joey whispered calmly. His strong arms wrapped around me tightly, bringing me to him. I snuggled into his warmth. "What were you thinking about this time?"<br>I laughed. He often caught me when I was lost in thought. I had the same reaction every time. "Just my family." I tried to smile, but the look on his face told me he didn't believe me.  
>I sighed and gathered my things to go to work. The work in District 7 is divided into three sections: growth, deforestation, and the factories. I work in deforestation. The job here is divided into three shifts. I work the first and third shift. ( I go to school during the second shift).<br>The first shift is the best part of my day and also the most physical. Our job is to prepare sections of the forest to be cut down. As one of the youngest workers, my job is to go into the trees and move out the animals. Other people below relocate them to other parts of the Forrest or kill them for food. At first, the job was horrible, but now I enjoy the feeling of my body working as I climb and jump through trees.  
>The work, hard as it was, relaxed me and I slowly was able to push the images of my family out of my head.<p>

...

A couple days later, I left school glad it was over. It was a very tense day. I wasn't surprised though. The day before the reaping was never pleasant. The students were very solemn. It was hard not to walk down the hallway, looking at the students, and wonder what peer, what friend, would have to leave.  
>"Hey Autumn!" I looked up startled.<br>"Oh hey Allie." Allie Jones was possibly the sweetest, kindest, most generous girl that I would ever know. She was constantly upbeat, I have never seen her sad.  
>"Where are you headed?" Allie queried.<br>"Work."  
>"Oh, sorry!"<br>"Why are you sorry?"  
>"That I asked. I didn't know if you wanted people to know if you worked. I'd hate to offend you! Some are embarrassed that they have to go to work." Allie replied.<br>I loved Allie, but every now and then she got my nerves because she was so afraid to offend people. "No, your fine." I assured her. "Plenty of people know."

I arrived home from work exhausted. All the third shift did was carry the downed tree logs and branches to vehicles that shipped them off to the factories. Since tomorrow was the reaping and therefore a day off, the peacekeepers wanted us to work twice as hard as normal. They yelled and threatened us every time we stopped for a short break.

"Hey honey. Are you ok?" It was Joey, waiting for me like always did.

"I'm fine. It was just hard today, you know?"  
>"So you felt the tension at school too?" Joey asked me as we sat down to dinner. Everyone else had already eaten, but Joey insisted on waiting for me.<br>"How could you not? The tension was so thick I could barely walk!" I said with a smile.  
>"Oh yeah! If it gets any worse, we'll need to bring pick axes to school to get through the wall of tension and anxiety."<br>I laughed. "I'd like to see how the Peacekeepers react to that." Joey and I managed to keep a light banter during dinner.  
>As was custom, Joey's family and I sat around the fire place after dinner. Joey and I were wrapped in one blanket, his two brothers in another. Mr. And Mrs. McAdams sat in the only two chairs.<p>

"I learned about the reapings in school today!" Jaiden, Joey's 6 year old brother exclaimed. "My teacher said really bad people tried to hurt the president and the country and the reapings is p-p-push mint"  
>"I think the word you mean is punishment, Jay," I corrected softly. Joey grumbled softly next to me, but I don't think it had anything to do with Jay's mispronunciation.<br>We were all quiet for awhile, thinking about what Jaiden learned. It wasn't until a mouse scurried by our feet that we all snapped out of it.  
>"I think I'm going to bed. See you all in the morning," Joey announced, scrambling to his feet. He ambled over to the bed he shared with his two brothers. He climbed under the covers, not bothering to undress, lest the cold get to him.<br>"I should too," I mumbled. I made my way to my tiny alcove. Being the only girl in the house had its perks. Like not sharing a bed. I sprawled myself out, thinking about tomorrow and what was to come.  
>I was scared, not for myself, but for Joey. He wouldn't let me take out any tesserae this year. Instead, he took it upon himself to take out all the tesserae and the extra chances at being reaped.<br>Joey was my rock, the person who kept me going when I couldn't keep my self going. If we were separated, would I do?

**Thanks for reading! Please follow and review. What do you guys think so far? Let me know! I love love love reading everyone's comments! The longer the better;) **

**My plan is to have a new chapter up weekly.**

** Enjoy! -rmbell811**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**A/N: I don't own the Hunger Games. **

"Hey. Baby, wake up. Come on honey. " Joey gently shook me awake.

"Ughhhh. " I turn away from Joey and pull the blanket over my head, intent on going back to sleep.

"Here - Ma hemmed one of her dresses so you could wear it today." Joey handed me a gray-blue dress with a white color. The buttons were round and carefully painted to look like pearls.

That woke me up. "Wow! She hemmed this for me? Really?" I sat up in bed and rubbed my eyes, getting a better look at the dress. "She didn't have to do that."

"Of course Autumn. You're her child too you know." I smiled sheepishly.

"I'll have to tell her thanks then."

...

Every year, the scene was the same. Same grand stage. Same ominous announcer. Same scared looking kids corralled like cattle. I hated it. I hated it all.

Joey, Jason, and I walked to the registration table together. We were all familiar with the process. Joey and I had been doing this for four years and this was Jason's second time.

We registered by pricking our fingers and then headed towards our spots. Joey and I dropped Jason off first and then headed closer to the front. When we reached the section for 16 year olds, we stopped. I turned to Joey and gave him a hug.

"See you after the reaping," he said bending down to peck the top of my head.

"I hope."

"I know it. We're going to make it through Autumn, just like every year. You always get so worried, but we're always safe. Look around, there are a thousand other kids here who could get picked. Relax."

I couldn't answer him. He was so confident that we were safe. Where did he get that confidence from? I guess it was in my nature to always worry. I just had to trust him.

Joey gave me one more peck on the forehead and then turned away, headed for the boys section. I gave a weak smile and turned around to where my friends were waiting for me.

"Let's get this reaping over with," I mutter.

...

"Ladies and gentleman, welcome to the reaping of the 73rd annual Hunger Games!" a low booming voice announces. It is the voice of Hector Galloway, the brand-spanking-new district 7 escort. Hector is a tall, burly dark-skinned man who has bright red tattoos all over his body. They remind me of wild tribal men I saw in an old book once. I find him kind of unnerving.

Hector is still speaking. "... I am honored to have been chosen to be part of the Hunger Games and be placed in no less than this fine district!" Hector's voice is thick with the accent of the Capitol. I can almost see the exclamation point at the end of every one of his sentences. I find that so annoying its hard to concentrate. I just want him to get to the reaping.

"And now, before the reaping begins, let's pay homage to the Capitol by watching this special video!" I'm not the only one who groans quietly at that. The video is anything but special. It's been played every year. I find my self mouthing the words to the video, but I stop when I see a peacekeeper glaring at me. I refocus my attention back on the screen.

The video finally stops and everyone claps. It's a very strained clap and ends quickly. We all want to know who is reaped, who we'll have to say goodbye to.

"Before I begin, I just wanted to say Happy Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!" Hector looked triumphant, like he had been waiting for years to be able to say that iconic line.

"Now, let us progress to the part you've all been waiting for!" Hector is acting like we are so excited to be reaped. I guess the citizens of the Capitol are excited. It makes me sick to think of their eager anticipation to find out who will die.

"Let's do boys first!" The crowd around me is shocked. It's always been girls first, for like ever. I don't know the last time that any district has reaped the girls last, not even district 12 does that and they are the most backwards of all of us.

"New guy must want to make a mark," the girl next to me mutters. I nod in agreement. If he can put on a memorable show here, he is almost guaranteed a job next year.

Hector walks over to the bowl full of male names. I hold my breath, scared for Joey. "And the male tribute from district 7 is Keegan Jones!"

I let sigh in relief. It's not Joey and its no one I know. For that I am thankful. But then I feel guilty when I Keegan climb onto stage. He's so little! If I passed him on the streets I would think he was no more than 9. Keegan will be lucky to last an hour. He stands there, tears pouring down his face as Hector asks for volunteers. There are unhappy mutterings among the crowd but no one steps forward.

"Very well, lets move on!" Hector chimes, he's smiling radiantly. Nowhere on his face is any sorrow for the 12 year old boy he just sentenced to death. He walks over to the glass bowl with the names of girls.

"And the girl tribute from district 7 is..."

This is it. The moment of truth. I look around wondering which friend I am going to have to say goodbye to.

"Autumn Winters" I am so shocked I barely hear my name called out. I stand there and wait for Autumn to walk up. Then it hits me, I am Autumn. I was so preoccupied about Joey and his chance of getting reaped, I never stopped to consider that I may be chosen.

I walk up to the stage, painfully aware of all the cameras on me. I stood next to the crying Keegan. My expression was not like his. I stood there emotionlessly. Inside I want to yell, to scream, to ask for a redraw, but I know that won't happen. Instead, I stand there and avoid making eye contact with anyone in the crowd.

...

Thankfully, the rest of the reaping was short and I was escorted to a private room to say goodbye.

I didn't really know who to expect to visit me. Sure I knew a lot of people but I wasn't really close with them. Between work and school, I didn't have time to get close to people (Joey being the exception of course).

The first person to visit me was Allie. She walked straight to me and gave me a hug, unshed tears in her eyes.

"I just wanted to say good luck. You can do it Autumn, I know it! You're such a hard worker, don't give up."

"Thanks Allie. That means a lot."

Before we could say anything else, a Peacekeeper opened the door. "Times up kid. More are waiting."

I was surprised at how quick her visit was, but I let Allie go while wavung goodbye.

The next to come in were the McAdam's family, excluding Joey. I smiled reassuringly at them, trying to stay calm for their sake.

Mrs. McAdams was the first to speak. "Good Luck Autumn. It's gonna be tough but I know you can do it." She gave me a reassuring hug before stepping back and holding me at arms length, examining me, getting one last look.

"Atmun go bye bye?" Two year old Josephine asked, waddling up and clinging to my leg.

"Yeah Josie, I'm gonna go bye-bye okay? But you'll be able to see me on tv. And I - I," I was starting to choke up. "I'll see you soon little Josie." I picked her up and swung her around. We landed on the couch and I held her tight in my lap.

Jay crawled up next to me. "Why are you leaving? I though the Hunger Games was for bad people, but your not bad Autumn!" He wailed, clinging to my arm.

"I'm not bad Jay. It's just something that has to happen."

"It's not fair," he sniffled.

Jason completed the picture by standing behind the sofa and giving me a small hug.

"I'm going to miss you Autumn, but I know you'll come back right?"

"Of course," I answer automatically. While I enjoy the hugs and love that they are giving me, there is one pair of arms I want right now more than any other."

Mrs. McAdams seemed to sense that and called her children to her. "It's time to let Autumn and Joey talk," she said, guiding them out of the room. She paused at the door. "Good bye Autumn. I hope I get to see you again."

The door swings shut and I ignore the meaning behind her farewell. I curl up on the couch, waiting for Joey to appear.

Thankfully, only a few seconds pass before the door opens again and I run to it, embracing Joey. He softly kisses the top of my head before guiding me to the sofa where we curl up together.

I open my mouth to speak, but before I get the chance to talk, he puts his finger of my lips and shushed me.

" I have something for you," he whispers, as though afraid the Peacekeepers would hear. "It's a gift from me I want you to take to the arena. When it seems too tough to go on, when your down and need a pick me up, I want you to look at this Autumn. I want you to remember that I am here, rooting for you and I believe in you."

Joey reaches into his pocket and pulled out a small gold heart-shaped locked. I stare at in awe and slowly take it from him, opening the simple clasp. Inside, on the right is a black and white picture of him. The left simple states 'I Love You."

"Joey, this is... I can't believe..." I am at loss for words. "How did you get it? It must have cost a fortune."

"I saved up for it Autumn, I was going to give it to you as a gift, but I feel like now is appropriate. That way you can still see me until you come back to District 7."

"Joey, I'm not coming back. You have to realize that. I'm going to die in that arena. I can't win! People are going to better bigger, stronger, better trained then I am."

"Never accept your fate Autumn, change it." Joey then bent down and gently touched my lips with his. It was a slow kiss at first, but it slowly built in heat and passion until a Peacekeeper called him away.

A single tear rolled down my face. "I love you Joey, remember that."

"As I love you."

It wasn't until the echo of the door banging closed faded away that I realized it was our first real kiss.

**AN: So I owe you all a huge huge huge huge huge apology for taking so long to update! Junior year whooped my butt and between my honors classes, cheerleading schedule, newspaper schedule, and other stuff going on, I've had no time to write. Plus, I lost all my notes and plans I had for this story so I had to rewrite it all. **

**I feel so horribly guilty! If you can figure out where I live, you are more than welcome to come over and yell at me. The good news is that it is summer now so I have more time to write. I can't promise a consistent schedule, but I can promised chapter postings! All I ask is that you stick by my story, as I will never give up on it. I have such good things in store!**


End file.
